Behind the Mask
by Emberwings
Summary: Raven has left the titans in desperate hope of saving them from Trigon. How do they deal with the loss and who does she encounter on the way? pre prophecy. RobRae, Rating for safety.
1. Behind the Mask

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, any of the characters, zlich. DC comics does, and I am grateful for their existence, though I still do not own them. I do however, own this fic I made up, and the poem verse at the beginning and end. Yay!

Okay, you may not like this pairing, but I find however, and I feel it is much more close to reality than the RaeBB ones. I would love reveiws, even negative ones, since this is my first fic I actually published on I would love critique on how to improve. Hope you enjoy. This takes place after "Birthmark" so look it up if you haven't seen that episode. (Best TT episode ever!) With that, read on!

"Behind the Mask"

------

Listen to me creature of the night

Let me show you the light.

------

Raven shook her head. "No." Her tone, straight and to the point, her body, taught, long fingered hands resting upon her hips, everything about her spelled out the word she uttered. She exhaled slowly, closing her eyes then opening them slowly. She didn't look up at Robin's face. She knew that one look would cause her to abandon this, and eventually end up in loss. _Loss, just like the rest. _ "I'm sorry Robin. But I have to leave."

She paused, swallowing. She kept repeating in her mind her mantra of 'azerath metrion zinthos' to keep her emotions steady. But she could feel Nevermore shaking as she bit her lip, demanding herself to stay focussed. _Azerath. Metrion. Zinthos. Repeat. _

"But- Rave-"

"No." The final tone of her voice made Robin stop speaking for a moment, searching for a solution, just like in any battle, but this one far more important.

She continued looking at the her bed, knees curled up to her chest protectively, as her azure cloak spilled out behind her, a river.

"Are you at least going to look me in the eyes?" He tilted his head at her. "Come on, Rae..." His hand twitched as he almost let it rise to lift her face, but he shook himself, forcing his hand to stay motionless. _There was no point in still following up with this, she's going to leave, and the more attached you grow, the worse it will be, _, he told himself.

Raven blinked at the pet name, but shook it off. She answered back with a stinging response, looking still at the bed. "What eyes? You always wear that mask, I never know what it is there!" _Good. Biting sarcastic response... I'm becoming more myself... _

He blinked once, only once. The comment had been well aimed. But he parried the blow in this battle of tongue, but kept the words quiet. There was no point in "Why do you always hide your emotions?" he murmured inaudibly, and let her continue. The smell of sandlewood lightly mingling with the scent of Cyborg's late night cheese bagels, an odd combination, but it was home. His home.

"Robin, You know now why I have to leave. I could've just left, but I want to let you know. I do it because I care for all of you. I couldn't bring myself to live knowing I betrayed the only friends, I, I ever had..." her words started to stumble, and her emotions shook violently in her mind. _'azerath metrion zinthos. azerath metrion zinthos. azerath metrion zinthos.' She rushed herself in her mind. Don't cry. You'll end up destroying the city. Don't cry. Empty your thoughts, empty your emotions. _She paused and slipped a hand over his, grasping it.

"Robin, You're the closest friend I ever had, and you have to understand this. You're always going on with that super hero act, but you never know when to back off if its to much for you. I'm asking you, back down! Trigon, he's, merciless. He'll kill off the entire planet and not think twice of it. He's done- he's- done- it before, He'll do it again. I already find it hard enough to bear this curse, let alone bear the guilt of your lives?" Raven found herself speeding up, and stopped. _Breathe in, breathe out. Relax._ She continued, much slower. "I can't endanger you. Just forget I ever came here."

Robin clenched his fists. His stubborn side taking control. "No! No Raven! I can't let you just leave." He blinked, searching for a reason. He knew there were so many, but his brain couldn't function. "The team needs you... We need you... I need you!" He squeezed a bunch of the comforter in his fist.

"Listen to me Robin." Her voice was cool, in both tone and pattern, as she closed her eyes. "There are plenty of others you could find to add to the team. You can do without. You'll find a way. Beast Boy will be happy, Cyborg never really talks to much to me, Starfire will be glad I'm not to depressing, and you, you can have Starfire for yourself now." She shrugged, knowing he was embarrassed to start anything with Starfire with another girl around, though she found it obvious the way Starfire was constantly flirting with Robin. _That girl... sometimes... _ She stopped herself in shock, her thoughts doing a double take. Not, jealous...?

Robin's desperate tone cut through her mind like a frozen knife, leaving behind a trail of hushed silence. "But I, I don't want Star! I w-love... you!" He blurted out, and looked at the bed.

Raven's head rose as she looked at him, slightly perplexed, but mainly shocked. "Robin?"

He shook his head, voice stumbling. "Ju-Just forget it. You're going to leave any ways..." He was glad the mask hid his eyes, not that he would cry or anything, but still.

Raven scooted forward, and wrapped her arms around him, "Robin..." she murmured softly, barely audible. The question burning struck her and rose straight from her heart. "But... Starfire?"

"Just a friend! A cute friend! But, Rae, nothing like you... I want you to stay not just for the team... but, because... I love you Rae." He took another breath, and started panting. He didn't know how to explain his feelings, for he had always kept it hidden, ever since the Bat days. "And now I know you'll just leave. Not a chance. I mean, not like I had a chance before since you hide away your feelings... but now-" He stopped talking abruptly, for he couldn't continue since something preventing him. He gasped, eyes widening beneath his mask. Her lips were pressed against his, eyes half closed, their violet color shinind with happiness. "Mrph... Rae.." He voice voice was lost as she ignored his comments, and he stopped, unsure of why he was disputing this... All shock left him as he wrapped his arms around her, gently rubbing her back. As he lost touch with reality, Raven's hands made it to his hair, as she caressed it softly, wondering what she was doing. _Stop! Stop! You'll kill the world worse than destiny will have it!_ The other side of her mind argued back, _Destiny can go screw itself. As long as I have this, I could care less... _She couldn't stop. The emotions had been pushed down in the volcano too long and finally exploded.

He felt almost evil doing this, because she was just before speaking of containing everything, yet it was he who started this...

Her hands snaked to the edges off his mask, peeling it up, her fingers rubbing the skin underneath. Robin stopped, and shook his head. "Rae... you don't..." He blinked his eyes, forcing back the tears. So much was going on. _I want this so much, but it had always been a lost fantasy. It was never meant to join reality. She shouldn't be! ... and yet she is! Was this just her emotions getting the better of her, or did she really..._

He opened his eyes and looked at her, and saw her staring at what she had done, mask in her hands.

She gasped, and looked at him surprised. He hid his face in his hands. "Rae..."

She blinked. "Why do you hide your face, Robin? You, you have such beautiful eyes..." She murmured softly, hand reaching up to his wrist, pulling it away. She blinked at then gasped. "I must go, my emotions are already wreaking havoc. I will remember you... Robin..." His name was almost inaudible, as she grabbed her cloak with her free hand. A sigh inside herself, and she slipped her hand away from his, stood, and practically ran out the door. Her cloak billowed up as she swung it over her head, pulling the hood further over her face.

"Raven..." he murmured softly, just then realizing she still had his mask.

He let her keep it.

------

Why do you run from your thoughts,

Your mind in constant fright?

------

End.

There you go! Enjoy! Once again, any comments, criticism, even rants, are greatly appreciated! Kick me in the teeth for all I care! Also, would you like me to continue this and make it a full story of her continuing her journey/life without the Titans? -gives you cookie for reading-


	2. Memories of Pizza

Chapter Two: Memories of Pizza

X-X-X

Every step you take

Is one closer to a doom you wake

X-X-X

Raven faced the door, closing her eyes. A sigh escaped her lips as she reached for the large green button on the pad. It was cool, so she assumed Robin had just let her leave, instead of following, waiting outside to beg. Raven doubted highly that if she faced him again she could leave.

She pressed it lightly, almost afraid. Her words came back to her. "I don't do fear." Yes, not fear, but sorrow. She swallowed, as the door slid open, letting the night air blow in. The crisp breeze startled herself back to normal. A slight, laugh, was it? _Like I know what normal is. _ A sigh. I_ must get moving. The others would not be so kind as to let me go..._ An image of Beast Boy duct taping her to a chair while trying to show off flooded into her mind. Perhaps facing Trigon wouldn't be worse than that. She smiled, not a smirk for once in her life, _At least I won't see him again..._

She walked through the open door, feeling the air blow through her hair. She swung a small black backpack, clasped with a silver buckle, over one shoulder, looking up at the tower longingly, it's glowing form silhouetted against the night sky. She muttered her mantra before hovering up into the air, her cloak billowing behind her like a tail. She transformed into a giant black raven as she spread out her arms, soaring a single circle around the tower in farewell.

X-X-X

She flew into the city, landing in front of a steel door in the back alley of Dove Street. She lowered her arms, sighing. She didn't think about this part. She had nowhere to stay, and no money.

She blinked her purple eyes, once, only once, and surveyed the area around her. How was she supposed to survive? A thought wandered across her mind, How did she survive? How did the Titans survive? We- she corrected herself They don't get paid. Yet they still have a high-tech tower, food, money, and not to mention many of Robin's overly-expensive capes.

Robin.

No.

Don't think about it. Just head to the park. Yes, that's it, the park.

Robin.

_Wait._ With a pang of guilt, she guessed how the Titans got by. Robin's fan girls. A strange feeling same over her. Her mind seemed be be playing with her, What's that? Jealousy? She bit her lip. He probably wore that costume out to the store, just so fan girls could fawn over him, and give him money, while cooing his name, and how heroic he was.

He always wore it Well, we all always where our costumes. Back in the Bat Days, did Robin ever not wear that costume? Did he ever wear everyday clothes?

A laugh escaped her thin lips. Robin wore superhero underwear in those days. She imagined him in the green super-hero panties and died of laughter. Metaphorically, of course.

Her feet carried her, walking slowly. Each step she took a breath which, she had no rush.

From the alley to the lane, lined with small apartments, brown wooden roofs slanting steeply. From the lane to the street, seeing small stores and food places. The arcade, the shoe store, the pizza parlor...

Robin sat beside her, not even smiling, for he never did, but none the less enjoying his slice. He watched Beast Boy searching for quarters to play arcade games inside.

Starfire was wondering why the cheese stretched so much, tugging on the napkin. "This does not stretch, so why the cheese?" Robin turned his head to blink at her, or at least behind the mask.

Beast Boy glared, "Hello! Do you mind! Vegan here! Why couldn't we have gotten--"

Cyborg cut him off, brandishing a large metal hand, "WE ARE NOT GETTING SOY CHEESE!"

Starfire blinked, "Wait, is this 'soy cheese' of which you speak the rubber-like material which Silkie upchucked after feasting upon?"

Beast boy swallowed, and nodded.

"Well, it looks more delicious before the chucking up, the latter looks like Flechian Freggle Bean Stew." A giggle.

Robin paled slightly.

She heard herself teasing, "What? Boy Wonder a bit sensitive about the details?"

"I'm trying to eat. And please don't call me that..." He trailed off.

Suddenly a squeal, shrill and afraid, "Save me! It is trying to devour me! Friends!"

Judging by Beast Boy's laughter, the lack of Pizza on his plate, and the sticky mozzarella hanging from Starfire's face, a certain changeling had just gotten into some fun.

The image faded, and Raven sighed, shaking her head. She swallowed once, and flicked a hand out, as though pushing away the thought.

Forget, it's just a memory.

Forget, it's over.

Forget.

She stopped, realizing she was outside of a book store. She walked inside, immediately heading towards the back of the store. This one wasn't a brand name bookstore that sold coffee and magazines, it was an older, thrifty one. It pretty much was the essence of spooky. It hadn't been cleaned in a very long time, even spiderwebs hung from places. Imagine Starfire in here. There was hardly any light, except for a few white candles, each adorned with a green ribbon. The place was coated in dust, and it looked deserted, almost. She brushed a had along a shelf, and clouds of dust spiraled up from the volumes, as she coughed.

She saw a sign, and scanned the arrows. She followed off in one direction, towards the back right corner of the store. The flames of the candles flicked, only adding to the eerie feel of the store.

A creak of the wood reached her ears as she stepped, and she glanced around, before realizing it was probably her who created it. She reached an antique shelf, deep brown wood ornately carved with a few swirling designs. She keeled down and ran a hand over the spines of the books, dust billowing out. She pulled out a book, and read the title thoughtfully. "Ancient Eastern Artifacts and Amulets." She flipped through the pages, stopping every once in a while, when a picture caught her eye.

A creak behind her.

She slowly turned around, but saw nothing. She flipped back tot he jade dragon carving, scanning the text. Rubbish.

Another.

She turned a bit more quickly, then shrugged it off. It was a book store, there were bound to be more people. She shrugged it off, but she felt someone watching her.

Suddenly she turned around. And gasped, finding herself face to face with someone.

A cool voice escaped his lips. "Raven. Pleasure."

X-X-X

So turn back, my love,

For your heart's own sake

X-X-X

Author's note: well, Here I am, continuing. I was wondering what you would think if I threw in a fight scene... - Once again, review please. Evil cliffhangers. I know this one's really short, but I felt as though I had to update something.

Once again, disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the characters.


	3. Urgent AN,Surprise opt Spoilers!

Hey all, it's Emberwings. Okay, I've got bad news. No, I'm not stopping writing, far from. I'm going to a Creative Writing Camp for the next three weeks, in which I will be away from a computer. -growls- But anyways, I'm so sorry. So I'm here to give you all a sneak peek of the next chapter. I'm so sorry about this, I'll try to write a lot when I come back.

SNEAK PEAK CHAPTER 3: First scene and some of next

A tall figure was silhouetted against the flicking candles. He had a pretty muscular form, and he stepped foreword into the light with surprising grace. He had dark brown hair that was spiked, and his face was quite angular. He wore a black coat, almost the length of a trench-coat, and regular blue jeans. Steely grey eyes surveyed her.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, It's just, I'm an avid fan..." He trailed off, his voice icy, yet his tone warm.

Raven shut the book with a snap, placing it back on the shelf.

"It's just, it's a pleasure to see you here, not in battle like I mainly do." The icy voice spoke smoothly and confidently, "So tell me, what are you doing here?" A pause, "I hope I'm not bothering you."

Raven's first instinct was to glare, and tell him he was, but there was an odd familiarity about him, and she sighed, shaking her head.

SECTION BREAK

Robin sat, clutching the comforter. He had been here for how long? He was unsure. A loud knock had brought himself to his senses. "Raven? Is Robin there? Sorry to bother you."

Robin stood, shuffling slowly to the door.

"Sorry Rae, really. It's just Beast Boy's driving me insane and it's almost dawn."

Robin pressed the button, his voice a quiet whisper, "Yeah, I'm here..." His voice trailed off slowly.

"Where's Raven?" Cyborg blinked, peering past him. "I was hoping she wanted to come help me make waffles. I mean, it's not as though she'd really want to but..." He stopped abruptly looking at Robin in shock.

"Dude! Where's the mask? Where you too like, making out or something?" He laughed nervously, his eyes still wide with shock.

Robin didn't say anything at first, "No, she just, uh, borrowed-- Never mind. I'm tired. Can you move?"

"Uh... yeah..." Cyborg took a step back from the door, but still gave Robin a weird look.

"You, you have eyes. It's... crazy."

SECTION BREAK

OKAY, that's the beginning of the chapter. But just to satisfy you more, I brought with me a really secret, amazingly special, spectacular short snippet from the future. However, this is in the future, and there are spoilers of this fic. I highly suggest you read only if you really feel it is necessary. Stop and think if you want to ruin the surprise, because only you can decide. The first is not as spoiler-rigged as the second though it sort of shows something about who will come back... AH! Giving it away, bad me! The second is a lot more of a spoiler-rigged one, and it's essential to the plot, and you'll probably kill yourself for reading.

Robin clutched her hand, smiling, his voice whispering softly, his tone confident and sincere. "It's okay. It's okay. We'll face him and win."

His hand twitched before rising to brush the loose hairs from her face.

"How can you be so sure?" Raven's voice had become slightly more confident, her eyes still wide and questioning.

"Good always triumphs over evil, Rae."

Raven's eyes closed as a painful thought brushed her conscious. _Am I evil..?_

Robin watched her shake her head, "What?" He was surprised to see the sudden leap back from confidence.

Raven spoke quietly, pulling her hand away to wring it on her lap, eyes staring at her knees, "What am I, Robin?"

The question was not accusatory, more of a thoughtful question, like a confused child would ask a parent.

The words questioned him, the room, even herself in a thoughtful, hurting way. She rose her eyes to look into his, turning her head. She spoke again, this time almost asking herself. "What am I?"

SECTION BREAK

Raven sat in the corner, blood dripping down her face. Thoughts swirled through her mind, each one leading her deeper into this situation. In pain and frustration she ground her teeth together. _Was she making this any better, for her or the Titans? She'd gladly stay away and face him alone if that was what it took to leave them be._ Something told her that they they weren't safe, but she tried to ignore the instinct, trying to convince herself more of this. _Was there no escaping fate? It was always there, just around the corner, behind your back, hanging from the ceiling, ready to jump out when you least suspect it. _In deep remorse and desperation her thoughts turned to the unthinkable. _What could I do to escape? To save everyone? _A thought drifted up, unwanted but found, and it twisted her mind,. Once thought it could never turn back.

_Would I die, just to save the world?_

SECTION BREAK

There you go, if you read, I hope you enjoyed. If not, then you will enjoy them later.

The second is still murky, and will need touching up, the first as well.

Please let me know if you read the spoilers what you thought of them, any suggestions are fine as well.

Also, I apologize for the disorder, I'm in a rush, and I needed to let you all know.


	4. The Making of the Out

A/N: I'm back! Yes, so as I promised, avid writing from me. I will give you a heads up that I will be on and off being here, but I will write constantly. In a few weeks I will be gone to see the uptight country club grandparents (through no choice of mine) so I doubt, unless they somehow have an internet café, you will hear from me then. But still, avid writing. Also, I do have another story, "Cat and Mouse" that I feel those readers should be granted with avid writing too, so I'm sorry for any wait. Also, I'm starting a one-shot, not my normal style or character layout, but a songifc, BBrae. Yes, you may be shocked. Yes, I do not love that pairing, yes I find it totally unlikely, and yes, it's a songfic. I'm sorry for sinking so low. But you can blame my carpooler's radio for playing the song and brainwashing me.

In your reviews if you ever love or hate a certain thing I do, let me know, such as certain people love bashing of certain characters, and others may find certain things a character does good. Just let me know, I really want to make you happy after being gone.

Thank you all for the well-wishing reviews.

Also, my original plan for this story has been wiped away by The End, so how about, we keep this story's time period Pre-Prophecy, so only Raven's birthday has occurred,

Continuing, now. Yes, the beginning is from last chapter, I had to remind you being gone. Also, sorry for the shortness, once again I had to work on the other ones too, and I wanted to give you something to know I was back.

START

A tall figure was silhouetted against the flicking candles. He had a rather muscular form, and he stepped foreword into the light with surprising grace. He had dark brown hair that was spiked, and his face was quite angular. He wore a black coat, almost the length of a trench-coat, and regular blue jeans. Steely grey eyes surveyed her.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, It's just, I'm an avid fan..." He trailed off, his voice icy, yet his tone warm and friendly.

Raven shut the book with a snap, placing it back on the shelf.

"It's just, it's a pleasure to see you here, not in battle like I mainly do." The icy voice spoke smoothly and confidently, "So tell me, what are you doing here?" A pause, "I hope I'm not bothering you."

Raven's first instinct was to glare, and tell him he was, but there was an odd familiarity about him, and she sighed, shaking her head.

SECTION BREAK

Robin sat, clutching the comforter. He had been here for how long? He was unsure. A loud knock had brought himself to his senses. "Raven? Is Robin there? Sorry to bother you."

Robin stood, shuffling slowly to the door.

"Sorry Rae, really. It's just Beast Boy's driving me insane and it's almost dawn."

Robin pressed the button, his voice a quiet whisper, "Yeah, I'm here..." His voice trailed off slowly.

"Where's Raven?" Cyborg blinked, peering past him. "I was hoping she wanted to come help me make waffles. I mean, it's not as though she'd really want to but..." He stopped abruptly looking at Robin in shock.

"Dude! Where's the mask? Where you too like, making out or something?" He laughed nervously, his eyes still wide with shock.

Robin didn't say anything at first, "No, she just, uh, borrowed-- Never mind. I'm tired. Can you move?"

"Uh... yeah..." Cyborg took a step back from the door, but still gave Robin a weird look.

"You, you have eyes. It's... crazy."

SECTION BREAK

Sitting in the kitchen, alone, Robin had been hiding beneath a newspaper, using it as a guise for time to think. It was an unspoken law, when Robin read the newspaper his mind was at work, and he was to be left alone finding the lead. But he was not investigating the bank robbery on E6, but instead Raven. It was too hard to believe her gone. They were the Teen Titans, she amongst them. How could life be the same without her? She meant so much to everyone on the team... so much to him. Memories rose, most silent. Raven helping him up, laughing with him, blushing, smirking, dressed up in his uniform with the rest of the team, embarrassed, and hugging him. He wrapped one arm around himself, sighing. More images came, slowly twisting up his chest. He saw her leaving, begging him, he saw their kiss, and suddenly it stopped and went black. He saw Raven, alone, hood over her face. She sat in a dirty alley, and something splatters the ground. Another. The clear orbs splattered the ground near her feet, and she wrapped her arms around her knees. She was holding something in her hand, something white, but it was hard to tell. Where was she? Was this happening now?

Then a squeaky voice cut through the crushing waves of memories. He muttered, to himself, setting down the paper, and taking a sip of the herbal tea he was drinking from her old mug.

"Friend Robin!" Starfire squealed gliding over quickly. "Where is fri-" She gasped, dropping from the air. "Where is your mask?"

"Uh, misplaced it." He begged his voice to be steady. Breath in, breath out. Even those words made him think of Raven meditating, and he let out a moan.

Strafer peered at him, "Are you okay?" A pause, as she looked at him almost doubting before continuing, "Where is Friend Raven? Beast Boy has been telling me the stingiest things. He has been saying you have been doing the making of the out with Raven. What is this he speaks of? Could we maybe do the making of the out sometime too?"

Robin wanted to laugh at her naïveté but not for the circumstances. "Uh, Star, could I er, talk with you?"

"Aren't we talking already?"

"In my room..." Robin shook his head exasperatedly.

"Oh, why yes!" They set off in silence, Robin's steps echoing down the hall.

They entered his 'office'. It was odd for a boy his age, newspapers scattered across desks, bulletin boards coated with scraps of papers. A computer in the back of his room whirred softly, computing some grey and black monotone program. His bed was neatly folded, and a desk lamp barely illuminated the room. He sat down the mug on one of his desks, and flicked on a dull overhead lamp that flickered once in a while.

He sat down on the bed, and without an invitation Starfire followed. "What is it?"

Robin looked at the ground, the ceiling , the illuminated desk lamp, and back to the ground, trying to avoid looking at her. Robin knew twelve different martial arts, had a mindset of a mastermind, and the recklessness of a teenager. But he knew not of explaining this thing he felt.

"Uh, Star, I want to tell you something, and I want your, opinion I guess. And don't freak out on me. It's a long story, though."

"Is this about Friend Raven and the making of the out?" Starfire asked, clasping her hands, and when he swallowed and nodded, she squealed, "Joyous! I shall listen!"

Robin sighed. _Of all people, why did he have to tell Starfire? The giddy alien girl who would no doubt freak out when she found out he didn't love her... anymore. _"Uh, okay. So you know how Raven left from dinner rather early? I mean, she normally doesn't stay long at all, but how she left sort of oddly? Well, I was thinking about that, so I decided just to talk to her and see if everything was okay. You know with her birthday and all..."

"So you went into her room then you did the making of the out?" Starfire chimed.

"No!" Robing blushed. "Don't interrupt, Star, or I doubt I can get through it all. And stop bringing it up! It's not, I don't know, something a lot of people parade around!"

"Then what is it?"

"If I tell you will you shut up?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, making out is sort of," Robin sighed, _she is such an idiot, how do I explain this to her?_ "Uh, it's sort of when two people kiss each other a lot of times in a row... and sort of cuddle and uh, yeah. It's normally when the two are going out, -dating star, dating!" He added hastily. "And a lot of times its sort of embarrassing to be teased about."

"So you and Raven are dating?" Starfire sounded happy enough, but there was a faulty note in her voice.

"No! Will you just listen? Here, we did not make out. Okay?"

Starfire nodded, suddenly looking much more relaxed.

"Anyways, so we sort of talked about it, and she was acting strange, then I noticed her room looked a bit different, packed up, I'd only been in there twice, one time at the very beginning when she joined the team. I asked her, and she told me-- she told me that she had to leave. She said that she could perhaps find someone that could help her, and save us. I argued with her, I told her everything, I begged her to stay, I seriously tried. Finally, I sort of, um, said something I don't know if I should've..."

"WHAT?"

"Well, I sort of told her that I wanted her to stay because, well, because I llll-- I lolll-- OUCH!"

Starfire blinked, cocking her head, hand poised. "What'd you smack me for?"

"Beast Boy says that it is to make you 'spit it out'."

_Sometimes there was no arguing with her._ "Well, thanks. But pretty much I said, Uh. I said, I um... Well, do you swear you will not be angry?"

"Why would I be angry? I cannot be angry at you, friend Robin!"

A groan, _this wasn't going to be easy. Best spit it out. _"I told Raven, that I needed her to stay... because I loved her."

BREAK!

Evil cliffies. Sorry, very sorry, don't worry, I'll continue soon. Once again, let me know what you like/don't like, suggestions appreciated! 3C's, Comments, Criticism, Compliments. Love you guys!


	5. Sorry for all past delays more to come

Hello. I have to let you guys know somethinhg, and I'll let you decide. This note is different than the one for my other fic, and I'm As you may know, for most of us school starts next week. For some of you, this may be no problem. But for me it is. Taking mainly advanced classes, my homework load is going to be tremendous. The other thing is, I am atending an arts school, (link in my profile...) where I am not let out of school until just before five o'clock (we have arts classes from 2 until then), and getting back home until 6, where I still need to eat dinner and do my homework. This week I'm finishing a monstrous last-minute summer assignment, and studying for a first-day-of-school test, (Just in my Lit&Comp class, not to mention). Also, I'm starting to have to get ready for college, including community service, and excellent grades.

Um.. u.u;

I won't have a lot of time to update, and I'm sorry. Really.

Okay.

So I began thinking what if I stopped writing my fics, but then I felt bad thinking about it. You guys are so nice in your reviews, and even let me know if a certain thing sucks, and make me feel as though I'm wasting time over a silly little daydream. But still, I feel bad writing a chapter on a month, or keeping leaving you on a cliffie with nothing else to read. I also feel bad knowing that I'll have a giant essay, and anytime I bring up a new window to type in, I'll keep wanting to put off what I need to do.

So here's my ideas. Some may seem extreme.

1. Stop writing all fics.

2. Stop doing homework. (Ha, just kidding. I can't, sorry. xP I'll get kicked out of my really cool arts school if my grades sink, and I lurve the school, and I worked my butt off to get in, I can't quit.)

3. Stop one of my fics, you tell me which. I have a better plan for Behind the mask, though it's reviews are less than Cat and Mouse. (A funny thing to put in is )

4. Keep writing, slowly. And you wait. And by slowly, I do mean slowly. I mean in my spare time when I've got nothing else to do, (which will be a small amount of time. Particularly since the first month of school, I get home at 6, eat, get packed up, and go to the show I'm in, returning back home at midnight, and I still need to do my homework.)

5. Stop writing a fic/all fics, but post what was going to happen, not in story form, but a few paragraph plot line, so you can imagine the rest. (Personally, I think this is the best way, for all of my fics.)

Please let me know, I'm letting you choose because I feel really bad.

I'm serious. Email me if you want, so I can respond personally, though you'll have to wait for my response. I'm not doing this like some writers so I get a whole bunch of "Nooo! Don't leave, I love you" messages, but because I actually am far to busy to keep up with this. And don't send me a review like that, because It doesn't help, and only makes me feel worse.

Even if I stop writing now, I may post a tiny spur-of-the moment one shot when It's complete and finished forever, but only every once in a while. They'd be short too, tiny little things that are just for fun, stuff you can see how my extensive super-long Creative Writing classes are helping me.

So please let me know.

I beg of you.

If you read any of my fics, I would like for you to contact me with your opinion. Even if you're undecided.

How to contact me:

1. Review: No-strings-attatched Review. You don't have to have an account, you don't even have to put in a real name or email. Or you can. Just select "Submit a Review" from the drop down list below and click go.

2. Email: I will respond personally to any email I recieve. My email is in my profile, and I'm fine with you contacting my this way too.

I don't care which way you contact me, I just ask that you're understanding. You can be angry, sad, even happy I may leave, just try to understand how much I have to worry about right now.

Thank you, I'm really sorry.

You rock my socks.

Honestly.


	6. Liekwhoa!

Hello. I'm alive. Yes, I knew you all were beginning to doubt that. Everytime I checked my email, I ignored the thousands of read and unread messages, moving onto any homework related ones, and any other social ones. But tonight, when I should have been typing up my homework for short story class, I decided to read some of the reviews, and move all the new chapter and story alerts to a seperate folder.

And I remembered something, reading them.

Just how much fun I had writing them, and how much it meant to me to get the reviews, and how flattered I felt I was being read. Somewhere. Even if it's some silly website I waste all my time on, then so be it. I'm wasting two seconds of my life everytime I read an advertisement, as one girl reminded me the other night.

I'm going to write again.

I don't promise anything. I can only say I will try to publish things. Even if it's super short chapters one every semester, then at least it's something.

But I said I'd respond personnally to your reviews, so here you go:

(Oh, and just submitting means you recieve a cookie.) -gives cookie-

(And reading gives you a cookie.) -gives cookie-

- Delirium24: Great faces. xD And magnificent use of capitals. You got your wish, okay.

- devilsangle: Okay. It's cool that you get points for writing your fics at school. I would ask if that might work for my short story writing class, but all the teachers are into everything you write being your original characters and whatnot.

- PrincessofDiamonds: I hope you get your wish of finding out what happens. I'll try to write a lot.

- cheeseshirt: Hehe. You're an awesome person, I can tell. And where in the world did you get the idea I was a senior? I'm a freshie too. Everyone at my school just prepares for college really early, and they having the highest college admissions int he state or something are now making us prepare like crazy. And I'd never trashcan anyone. If anyone ever does that, that I'll give them a stern veggie peace pride talking to.

- IckyVicky: Wow. Thank you. ; I'll try to go fast, but it may go slowly.

- boob woman: No cookie for you. :P That's not very considerate, but I won't play your game and repeat what you said. -takes cookie away-

- Donya: You're a faithful reader. I do hope you don't actually have to wait until next summer for the next chapter.

- noname00: Okie. Thanks. Maybe we could comiserate together about our hectic schedules? xD

- SnufflesWillRise: xD Yes, school can be that way. I remember sleep too. But alas, It is no more. Actually, here is a good place for me to stop my reviews and finish my homework, since it is almost 11 PM here.

I'm sorry but I figured that you would probably rather have me post a story than review responses, so I will post this just how it is.

In other news, I'm getting a job over Winter Break!

Someone asked me to explain exactly why my life is so hectic, so heregoes.

I am a freshman at an art high school. My school has students from 92 different cities, and is a commuter school. It takes me 45 minutes to carpool to school, and sometimes two hours home. Although my academic days end at 2 PM, we have "Conservatory" classes that focus in our art for until five. Then I have to carpool home. When I don't get home until 7 PM at night when one parent drives the carpool, I'm gone at school and driving for almost 12 HOURS. Then I have to eat and do homework.

Someone suggested weekends, and I have just as much or MORE homework then. Sure I have more time, but still.

This isn't the only thing I write. Perhaps the reason why some of you love my writing so much, is because I am a Creative Writer. That is what I specialize in at my school. (You have to audition to get in, too.) So my conservatory classes give me writing homework too. Right now I'm putting off a Short Story, a novel to read, a full-length one-act play that I must revise (Luckily I already wrote it, even though I still have to edit it. 2ND DRAFT, BABY!), a poem, ONLY IN MY ARTS CLASSES. I still have academic homework, and I still am in Honors Literature and Composition, so that's more writing homework.

Once again, I AM ALIVE.

Off to go write up my Short Story. Ciao!


End file.
